Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by ICarryYourHeartInMyHeart
Summary: Jacob is distraught at Bella's wedding and needs to figure out a way to keep her from marrying the leech. Just a silly little one piece to get the juices flowing.


**Just a little song-fic one shot I came up with to pass the time. I was listening to TSwift when I thought of it and it was like _BAM! WRITE ME FCKER!_. Well who was I to argue right? Lol. **

**Here it is, nothing to dark or serious. A little bit of angst, but it gets resolved and there ain't much. (: **

* * *

Jake hid nervously in the trees outside of the Cullen house. He watched silently, hidden as he was in the foliage, as cars began to arrive. On his way in he'd wanted to gag at the thousands of twinkly lights everywhere and the gaudy bows, certain that Bella was behind none of this. He could hear her heartbeat upstairs but couldn't tell if she was speaking or not; on top of the noise of people chattering he was too far away. Her heart was beating rapidly, like the beat of a mockingbird's wings. He knew the bloodsuckers must be aware of his presence but none came out to greet him.

He had run for miles in wolf form before arriving, changing back to human. He ignored his brothers and snuck into his father's house, pulling on a pair of fresh jeans that weren't ripped and a clean black tshirt. He'd run to the Cullen's in human form after he phased to tell his brothers he just wanted some alone time for a few more minutes before he spoke to them again. Said he needed to decide if he would go to the wedding or not. He was good at hiding his true thoughts from them.

He watched an endless amount of bloodsuckers stream into the house and wondered how many of them could exist. They were dressed in sickening shades of pastels with those awful fascinators or whatever the Brits liked to call their fancy hats.

Jacob snuck closer, as close as he dare, until he could make out distinct voices. He could hear the nervous edge in Pansy Boy's voice as he yelled quietly at one of his groomsmen. Jake rolled his eyes, _Oh brother._ He listened intently again and made out Bella's voice coming from the upstairs.

"Alice," she whined, "This dress looks like…it looks like…like a pastry!" She huffed loudly and he could just see her folding her arms over her chest like a small child in his head. He smirked and listened further.

"Bella, you're being absurd," she chided, "Now be quiet and let me adjust you."

He wanted to growl at the bloodsucker with his Bella. Couldn't she see this wasn't what Bella wanted? Everything here absolutely reeked of the tiny vampire's choices, not letting Bella in on any of them. He waited, still, hidden in the fauna that was starting to become overgrown.

Finally the last trickles of people tuckered out and he instinctively knew that everyone was present. Silently, so silently even a human could have picked up on his heart beat, he crept across the wide expanse of the yard and peaked into the window. As he listened to Edward still yelling at a groomsman he wondered what would happen if he just burst in there and swept her away. He knew this wedding wasn't what she wanted or how she had imagined it to be. She'd told him as much.

She wanted to be older, a grown woman, when she married. She wanted a simple gown and to be barefoot. She wanted to hold a bouquet of white daisies and marry the man she loved in front of only the people they loved. Not all the guests here now.

_I am not the kind of guy  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong guy._

_I sneak in and see his friends  
And his snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And he is yelling at a groomsmen  
While you're standing in a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say_

Could he be brave enough? To stand up and tell her not to marry this bloodsucking leech who would steal away the very essence of her soul? What would he say, though, with her human mother and father and friends all around her?

He couldn't go into details of course; to expose the Cullens would be to expose the pack and break the treaty. That was an impossibility. He had others to think about too, not just himself.

He imagined asking her not to say yes to the leech, to take his hand and run away together to live their own lives where she could go to college, start a family, grow old, sit on the front porch of their home together while their russet skinned black haired grandchildren ran around them. The soundtrack of their lives could be the sound of giggling children with her eyes and Jacob's hair and the sound of the soft pitter pattering of tiny feet running up and down the wooden halls. A whole future lay out for them that she hadn't even considered yet, and it tore him apart. She needed to know.

_Don't say yes  
Run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait  
Or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "Speak now." _

Jacob watched the guests greeting each other as they waited for the ceremony to start. He shuddered as the vampires shook the hands with the soft humans around them. He wondered how stupid humans were not to realize the danger they were in. One wrong move, the scraping of a child's knee or a simple paper cut would send half the group into a feeding frenzy. Finally the beautiful blonde tick took her seat at a gorgeous grand piano and started to play a song that sounded more like a dirge than a wedding march. He was saddened when he realized he'd never gotten the chance to play for Bella. His mother had taught him and he hadn't played since, but he knew he would remember how as soon as he sat in front of those ivory keys that matched her milky skin perfectly.

Jake was still hiding out of the window. He couldn't believe it when the pack had broken through his protective mind barrier that had kept them out while he was gone to say that his dad had gotten an _un_invitation from the leech to the wedding. Edward had advised all of the Quileutes not to show up. It would be so much easier for Jake to try to put a stop to this if he could just be inside the damn crypt.

His gaze and thoughts are drawn to the unearthly being who floats down the aisle like a dream. He snickers softly as he realizes she was right. Her dress looks like a cupcake with the poofy lace sleeves and tight lace bodice that hugged her frame snuggly to mid thigh before exploding in a puffy ball of even more lace and tulle. A huge organza bow was tied at her waist and adorned with shiny little crystals. This screamed everything that was the exact opposite of Bella, he noted. He tore his gaze away from her to look at her bloodsucker who was standing there looking like he should be in a freaking male beauty pageant or at the very least an Abercrombie model. The look on her face as she caught sight of the leech swelled his heart with hope. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes, the hesitation, all masked behind fake joy. He knew the leech would only see the happiness, blinded as he was by his own.

_Fond gestures are exchanged,  
And the organ starts to play a song  
That sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited  
By your lovely groom-to-be_

_You float down the aisle  
Like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me, don't cha?_

_Don't say yes  
Run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait, or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now." _

Jake watches sadly as they continue with the ceremony, trying to formulate a plan. As the preacher spoke the words he knew what he would do.

"If anyone knows of any reason that these two should not join in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace," Reverend Weber spoke with a calm voice.

Jacob took a deep breath before bounding up the eight steps to the Cullen's porch and to the door. He pushed his way inside making his noisy way to the ceremony. He stood at the end of the aisle, ignoring the shocked and horrified looks on everyone's faces. Edward looked absolutely furious but Jacob had eyes only for Bella. He could see the hope, confusion, fear, elation, conflict, happiness, and all other sorts of emotion in her eyes. But what he saw most was the salvation. He would be her salvation.

In the dead silence you could nearly hear the single tear that fell from Jacob's eye, rolled down his cheek, and splashed onto the white cloth of the aisle. "Please don't do this, Bells," he whispered to her and the leech tugged at her hand, hiding her behind his body.

"You are ruining our wedding for Bella, Jacob," Edward gritted out through his teeth coldly, "Get. Out."

"No," Jacob spoke up defiantly, and laughed maniacally, "You're the one who's ruining this for her, you stupid leech."

"Jacob," Carlisle's warning tone came from slightly to the left of him but he didn't turn. He knew Dr Fang was just reminding him of the human presence in the room.

"Did you once stop to ask her if this was what she wanted? Did you even know that she hates roses?" Jacob gestured to the bouquet of blood red ones in her shaking hands as she stared at him with tears in her wide brown eyes, "And she loathes lace and the color red. Did you know that she didn't even want to get married? Not yet. She wants to be a grown woman. She wants to walk barefoot down the aisle in a simple white dress with a simple bouquet of white daisies. She wants only those who matter most with her and no one extra. This," Jacob threw his hands out motioning to the room at large. There were strands of white flowers dripping from the ceiling, showering everyone in a rain of petals. Every chair had a gaudy blood red satin bow tied to the back. The aisle was separated from the rows of chairs by red gossamer ribbon, preventing anyone from getting out that way, and huge bouquets of roses and orchids were everywhere. "This is not Bells. This is everything she hates." He could see the leech shaking in fury.

"You remembered," Bella whimpered, choking back a sob.

"You think you know her so much better than I do?" Edward growled angrily over his soon-to-be-wife.

"I _do_," Jacob insisted, "Ask her yourself."

Edward glared for another moment then turned back to Bella with a strangled look, begging her to say the wolf was wrong. "Is he right, Bella?" he whispered softly.

Bella hesitated, her gaze shifting nervously from Edward to Jacob before she hung her head. "Yes," he replied, barely audibly.

"Bella," Jacob called, taking his chance. He spoke her name with such reverence and love she had no choice but to look up at him, "Choose me," he pled, "Choose me and life…" he looked around at the humans and added, "with me. I can offer you…so much more than he ever could. I know you love me, Bells. I can see it in your eyes right now. Come with me."

Tears flowed from Bella's eyes but Edward was still gripping her arm, unwilling to let her go. "She's not going anywhere with you, mutt," he growled angrily.

A snarl ripped, not unwarranted, from Jacob's chest. Suddenly a wave of calm fell over the whole room and Jacob and Edward figured out simultaneously what was happening.

"Cut it out," they spit in synchrony, both turning to the honey blonde vampire controlling their emotions. The calm immediately receded and the tension built once more.

"Please, Bells, don't do this," Jacob pled again, "He doesn't know you like I do. He can't make you happy like I can. He can't give you what I can." He took a step towards her. "Please, Bella."

_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace,"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaky hands  
All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you_

_I am not the kind of guy  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
To be marrying the wrong guy_

_Don't say yes run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said "Speak now." _

Bella looked torn. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she let Jacob's words sink in. Maybe he was right. Edward hadn't even really asked her about this whole thing. Alice had chosen everything from the floral arrangements to the decorations to her dress. None of this was _Bells_. She absolutely hated this dress. She hated roses. She hated the color red. She hated all of it. Jacob was absolutely right. He remembered everything she'd ever told him. The two men were staring expectantly at her. Edward's grip on her hand was starting to hurt. Everyone was staring at her, waiting for her decision. She couldn't handle the pressure. She needed a moment alone.

Bella slipped her hand out of Edward's and watched as his heart broke. She pled his forgiveness with her eyes as she stepped around him and walked slowly back down the aisle by herself, causing the watching audience to gasp slightly. Jacob grinned widely and she gave him a sad look, squeezing his hand as she walked straight past him. He looked confused and slightly hurt. She wanted to fix everything but she couldn't do that if she couldn't think. Alice ran up to follow her but Bella waved the tiny vampire away.

Locked up in Alice's bedroom she threw herself over the bed, grabbed a pillow to stuff in her mouth and screamed. When she was finished she rolled over and couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. Jacob had come for her like she'd hoped. Ever since he'd taken off she'd been worried sick, calling Seth every chance she could for an update, fearing Leah's wrath if she happened to answer the phone. She'd cried herself to sleep and finally figured out that she'd made the wrong decision. But it had been too late hadn't it? She'd be certain Jacob would be gone forever. He'd never want to come back here and see her dead and cold with blood red eyes and sparkling skin. He loved her exactly the way she was, two left feet, blushing cheeks and all. He wanted her that way. Being with Edward came at too high a price. But with Jacob gone the prospect of being alone scared her more than the prospect of being with Edward. She'd hoped and prayed for him to come back and give her a reason not to stay with Edward.

She picked herself off the bed and stood in front of the mirror. She frowned before angrily ripping the huge sleeves from the bodice of her dress, leaving it strapless. Next she ripped away the huge bow at her waist and ignored the crystals popping onto the floor. She bent to grab the hem of the dress and split it up her leg before ripping away the offending material mid-thigh. She dug around Alice's room and finally found an old pair of her sneakers she'd been sure she left here but Alice had denied, and secretly hidden. Bella kicked off the ridiculously high white satin heels and replaced them with the converse. She angrily pulled the veil from her hair and ripped the pins out, letting it fall in her natural soft waves down her back like she liked it; like Jacob liked it. She took a deep breath and walked back downstairs to the waiting crowd. They looked at her in shock and Alice nearly cried at the state of her dress.

Bella looked around for Jacob but found him nowhere. Edward pushed through the crowd. "Bella?" he spoke her name as a question.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered, quietly with tears in her eyes again, "But I can't live without him." Bella reached on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, squeezed his hand and turned away from him. Charlie gave her an approving smile as she passed by him and ran straight out the door.

"Jacob!" she yelled loudly and ran across the wide expanse of the yard, spinning around for a clue as to what direction he took, "Jacob!" She was screaming desperately. How could he have come here for her and then left just like that? She ignored the pressing crowd that was watching her from the porch, cell phones out and recording the whole ordeal. She had just about decided to run straight into the forest when he burst out of the trees. He looked at her hopefully. She grinned wildly and launched herself across the space between them. He loped gracefully towards her and spun her around in his arms. "Thank you for coming to save me," she whispered into his ear as he peppered kisses all over her face.

"I'll always save you, Bells," he replied reverently, pulling away to look at her. She touched his face and he kissed her for the first time since she'd officially left the leech. "Forever, honey."

Bella grinned, "Come on let's get out of here." She took his hand, tugging him towards the large garage. She jumped onto the bike and he jumped on behind her before she kicked it to a start and sped the hell away from what was sure to have been her biggest mistake.

_And you say "Let's run away now.  
I'll meet you when I'm out  
Of my dress at the back door_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around  
When they said "Speak now."_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!(: **  
_


End file.
